


Dumb Stuff

by lovefelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefelix/pseuds/lovefelix
Summary: Felix is quiet for the whole day when he suddenly talks nonstop about dumb stuff.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dumb Stuff

You were watching Stranger Things in the living room TV when your best friend, Felix came inside your shared apartment looking gloomy and all. He didn’t even greet you but he went straight to his room. 

Felix has a habit of not saying anything even if you talk to him, he’d shut you out for a few hours whenever he’s exhausted so you decided to brush it off and continue watching your tv show.

Four hours have passed and it’s already 11pm so you decided to check up on your probably sleeping bunny. You knocked at the door and to your surprise, Felix called out, “[Name]?” so you slowly opened the door and saw him sitting on his bead while cuddling his beemo stuffed toy.

Times like this, you always know that Felix is tired from all the school works and organization works he’s been doing. He’ll sleep for a few hours then can’t afford to go back so you enter his room and listen to him talk about dumb stuff.

This happens at least twice a month especially when it’s hell week for Felix. He never talks for a whole day and when you enter his room by midnight, he talks nonstop. “—so Seungmin bought me ice cream earlier because as I’ve said, I was so upset but the moment he was about to give it to me, Jisung snatched it from his hand and licked it and as if I was still going to eat it, he gave it to me. Ew. That guy.” He shivered.

“Anyway,” He started again. He’s been talking nonstop for 5 minutes straight now without even looking at you. “Hyunjin bought a goldfish earlier and named it Nemo since he said Nemo is orange and the goldfish is orange. He was so concerned about hus dog getting lonely whenever he’s not around so he decided to buy another pet like his dog would even play with a fish. That orange dude would die in a minute. Do you think we should get our dogs back home? Yes, we should. They can play here together when we’re not around.”

You were about to agree when he started to talk again. “Remember that one time we can’t sleep until like 2am and went out to buy banana milk at the convenience store and you were almost hit by a car because you wanted to take a picture at the middle of the road since there were only a few cars but then suddenly one came and you ran towards me in panic so we both fell by the side of the road?” Felix looked at you enthusiastically, expecting you to say something but you were staring at him without realizing it.

“What?” You gained your composure. He finally let you speak. “Yes, I remember! How about that time when we went swimming in an inflatable pool in your backyard and you suggested we eat ramen inside the pool so we did and then my dog came running so we were both startled and the ramen flipped over so we became ramen toppings since the pool became a ramen bowl.” 

You were both laughing when Felix hugged you out of nowhere. “Thank you.” He always does this every dumb stuff night you have as if you’re his stress reliever. 

“Do you want ice cream?” You asked him as he let go of you.

“Jisung isn’t around, is he?” The both of you laughed. “It’s 3 in the morning but let’s go.” 

The two of you went out the halls when Felix ran and once you caught up with him, you jumped on him so he’s carrying you in a piggy back ride, laughing.

After buying ice cream, you started to walk back to your apartment when you noticed that they sky is filled with stars tonight. You held Felix’s shirt while walking so you won’t trip while staring at the beautiful night sky. 

You were surprised when Felix stopped on his tracks and was about to scold at him for ruining your stargazing when he lied down on the sidewalk, yes on the sidewalk and gestured you to lie down beside him.

“You’re not the only one who wants to watch the stars you know.” You lied down beside him, not caring if anyone sees you looking dead lying on the side of the road with a pint of ice cream.

You stared at him with his freckles as bright as the stars above you and thought, it’s always the dumb stuff that makes you love Felix more and more each day.


End file.
